supah ninjas : crime and love
by Danger awaits
Summary: this story follows three best friends who by day are normal teenagers and by night they are crime fighting ninjas who protect empire city
1. supah ninjas : finding out

**Supah ninjas : crime and love**

**Hi I'm new on fan fiction and this is my first fan fiction ever so please don't say I am bad at writing and I would appreciate reviews and if you think that there is any way you can help me become a better writer I would like if you could do that **

Ch.1 a start at love

Mikes p.o.v.

I was at my locker talking to Owen about how I don't like Amanda. I don't get why he always says I do and I always say I don't like Amanda anymore than a friend.

"Owen get this through your thick skull I do not and I repeat do not like Amanda as anymore than a friend." I said clearly annoyed at the fact that he still didn't get the message.

But the truth was I am in love with Amanda McKay I just don't want Owen knowing or he would find a way to use it against me. I love everything about her. I love the way she laughs, smiles, smells, the way her beautiful blonde hair falls just right, the way she is always confident, the way she knows a lot about technology, the list could go on forever. I wish I could ask her out but she's dating Cameron.

Than as if rite on cue, Amanda came to us with a sad look on her face but I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Hey Amanda" Owen and I said in unison.

"Hey guys "she said in a normal tone but there was a hint of sadness I wonder what it was that was bothering her.

"Amanda are you ok you look sad "I said worriedly because she's never sad.

"Yah I'm fine it's nothing ". She said but I didn't buy it something in her voice just told me she was sad.

"I'm just going to leave you to love birds alone". Owen said and it was like you could feel the awkwardness in his voice. When Owen said lovebirds Amanda just seemed surprised I think it's because she doesn't know that Julie and I broke up.

"Owen how many times do I have to tell you we are not lovebirds ".I said calmly but annoyed because I've said like 5 times today. Then Owen started laughing I just rolled my eyes.

"Amanda are you okay you look sad ". I said caringly

"It's nothing like I said before ".she said trying to act happy but I didn't buy it.

Amanda p. o. v.

I was walking to Mikes locker when I heard Mike and Owen arguing about something at first I didn't think it was important but then I heard Mike say that he doesn't like me anymore than a friend. I am so sad because I was stupid enough to think that Mike actually liked me back but I was wrong. So I put on a brave face and walked over to Owen and Mike.

"Amanda are you ok you look sad ". He said clearly noticing I was sad.

"Yah I'm fine it's nothing". I said and I tried not to make it seem like I was sad but I don't think he bought it.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. "Owen said I barely noticed he was there until he said that. I was a little shocked because mike is dating Julie and they don't know I broke up with Cameron.

Then mike said something about how we aren't love birds.

"Amanda are you okay you look sad and that's not normal." He said sweetly and caring.

"It's nothing like I said before."I said with a little less sadness in my voice. He grabbed my hand and said

" Amanda I know you to well to know when your sad and when you're happy I don't like it when your sad because it makes me sad too so please tell me what's wrong ".he very sweetly and then I started to smile and feel better.

"That's better I like it when your smile". He said happily. I think I blushed but I'm not sure.

"You always know what to say when I'm upset". I said happy.

Then I stared into his eyes and we started to lean in.

**Cliff hanger ha-ha you don't know if they're going to kiss or if they will get interrupted .Oh and don't worry there will be more chapters I already have part of the next chapter written and I've all ready got the first Villon I'm putting a lot of work into this and im so sorry it is short i didnt realise how short it is and I want it to be good and if you have an awesome idea for a villain I will most likely use it so don't be afraid to suggest one this is the info I will need though and if you create one I will put your name at the top even if you don't have an account .**

**Name **

**Real identity (if any)**

**Weapon**

**Outfit**

**Reason to create chaos**

**Weakness or something they hate **


	2. Chapter 2

**Supah ninjas: crime and love **

**Hi guys I'm back I love you all so much and I apologize if I spell anything wrong or if I add an extra word like when I published the last chapter I noticed that I accidentally made mike say that he doesn't like it when Amanda smiles I didn't mean to put that I love you all so much I got a review and I have to be honest I thought I wasn't going to get any because there haven't any updates in a long time I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that my mom just told me that my sister and niece are most likely going to move back home and that we might move . So in a few weeks I might not update a lot but I just wanted you guys to know so you don't get mad and I'm finding every day my story gets more popular. So why don't I stop talking and let you read the story.**

Supah ninjas: finding out

Mikes P.O.V.

I was staring into Amanda's eyes and then we started to lean in then I remembered that she's dating Cameron I mean I like her and all but I don't want her to cheat. But what if they broke up. which would probably make a lot of sense since I never see them together anymore and I also want to know why she was sad I mean she's never sad so something big must of happened I don't want to kiss her when I don't know if she and Cameron broke up and If I don't know what made her sad.

"Amanda can I ask you something?" I said wanting to know what made her sad I mean I have a right to know I am her best friend.

"Yes what do you want to ask me?" Amanda said I think a little sad I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that we didn't kiss does it? I mean we've kissed before.

"I wanted to ask you why you were sad before." I questioned casually but also curiously if that makes any sense.

"Oh that it's just that me and Cameron broke up and I was kind of sad about it ." she said like it was no big deal I mean who thinks a break up is no big deal unless the relationship wasn't working out and that was clearly not the case with Amanda and Cameron.

"Are u sure because if that was the case then you would have told me so what's the real reason."I said not really believing that.

"Okay I heard you talking to Owen about how you don't like me anymore than a friend and that made me sad because I like you a lot". She admitted and told me her feelings I was so happy because I know I know how she feels about me. So I decided to tell her how I feel about her.

"Amanda can I tell you something?" I questioned her not knowing if she wanted to know but I took the chance because now I know how she feels about me.

"Okay sure I guess?" she questioned more than said.

"Amanda I really like you do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"But what about Julie?" she said then I remembered that I haven't told her that Julie and I broke up.

"Julie and I broke up I just forgot to tell you just like you forgot to tell me about you and Cameron so Amanda McKay will you please be my girlfriend?" I really wanted that answer and she stalled so I'm scared about her answer or is she doing that to make me feel scared.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."She replied happily.

I was so happy so I started to lean in and …..

Amanda's P.O.V.

we were leaning in and then we kissed it was so amazing it felt like there was no one else around and that there were fireworks everywhere I felt my heart beat speed up and my stomach flipped I was so happy it was unbelievable. Then the bell rang and then we stopped.

"Wow I guess we skipped lunch." he grinned still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't care it was worth it." I said happily still shocked at how fast that happened

"Come on let's get to class before were late." he said then kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay." Then when we walked into the class room hand in hand everyone started staring at us either in shock or jealousy or It could be happiness but I didn't care I was still happy from the kiss I just shared with mike. We sat by Owen I knew that was a big mistake and boy was I right.

"Hey Owen," We said in unison.

"Hey mikanda" what did he just say I'm so confused and I can tell by the look on mikes face that he is to. Then we looked at each other then at Owen and said

"What." We announced in unison confusion filling our voice.

"It's your couple name you take the mik from Mike and thee anda part from Amanda." He said in a duh tone like we are 5 years old I saw mike just roll his eyes it was really funny. So I giggled and that just made him even more confused I swear it was like a lost puppy.

The teacher was blabbing about Shakespeare or something but we were talking about what we were going to do at study group because there have been a number of robberies just stealing little kid toys. Her weapons however even look like kids toys but there not I think that she might be stealing them so she can weaponize them and give them to little kids. But that's just a theory.

Mikes P.O.V.

Okay I'm a little shocked because apparently there are some criminals stealing kid toys as Amanda put it but I don't know which toys they are and putting weapons in it. I won't know why until I find out what type of toys they are stealing. I know a lot about toys and stuff so the types of toys they steal will tell me why.

…

Skip to dojo Mikes P.O.V.

There's something weird about stealing toys I mean who does that.

"Dojo computer find profiles on toy dealer."I demanded Owen and Amanda were just looking at me clueless but I ignored it.

"Mike what are you trying to do." Amanda asked still confused.

"Hang on it says here that they are stealing action figures , comic books ,trading cards and music boxes that's weird this is the stuff Julie likes ."I said wondering why they are stealing the stuff because I know that Julie would never steal something but she might be mad about our break up.

"What if she's the thief but why would she put weapons in the toys that's not like her." Amanda said

"Maybe she has a partner that does that part and is paying her to that because she's a goodie goodie."

"That would actually make sense but why would she have a reason to do that." I said not knowing why she would do that.

"Maybe she's upset that you broke up with her so how are we going to stop her." Amanda said wanting to stop her.

"Well we could lure her to us." I said thinking out loud.

"That's actually a good idea I don't think it could get us KILLED." Owen said but yelled the last part.

"Well thank you Owen I appreciate that you think my idea won't get us killed when most of your ideas could get us killed so you're not one to talk." I said wanting to make a point that he has no room to talk.

So that's it I want it to be longer but the next chapter is going to be all about defeating the villain and spoiler alert the villains are Cameron and Julie . they are mad at Amanda and mike for breaking up them and they don't know that Amanda and mike are ninjas but are trying to get over the breakup I don't know when I'm going to update again but it will be before June 26. I promise I will be so mad at myself If I don't.

Cassie r


	3. authors note

Authors note

hey everyone I know that I promised I would update today but I can't because my sister is at her friend's house and I have to take care of my niece also if you like my babysitters a vampire fan fiction I will be posting a songfic on it I also wanted to post this authors note so yall don't get mad at me I will try my best to update as soon as possible I know that you will hate this authors note because I hate them to so please don't get mad at me .

Cassie r


End file.
